Powerpuff High Z
by Ms.Angel9871
Summary: Really bad at summaries, so let's just say it's the Powerpuff's experience in high school. They go to a highschool called LakeView High, which is a cover-up name, it's actually a school for super heroes. They meet the Rowdyruffs, you get the deal.
1. Fighting the Girl

Casey(QuillWork): Oh my gosh! :( I'M SO FRUSTRATED!

Colton(NightWalker): Um, calm your butt down.

Lilly(PoppiLay): She's just upset because she already wrote two chapters of this story, and it didn't save.

Rachelle(Majesty): Ugh, gosh. Calm down.

Raelynn(SunRay): You calm down!

Rachelle(Majesty): I'm perfectly calm, you're not.

Casey(QuillWork): Ok, character descriptions. Let's go. *Sigh*

_Powdered Buttercup\Kaoru:_

Age: 18

Height: 6ft 1

Hair: Black hair that reaches three inches past her shoulders when it's down. When it's up, which it typically is, it reaches an inch higher.

Eyes: Pigment green

Favorite Color: Lime green

Style: Major tomboy

Talent: Athletics

Best Friends: Momoko (Blossom), and Miyako (Bubbles)

Enemies: Rachelle and Butch

_Hyper Blossom\Momoko:_

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 9

Hair: Orange hair that reaches her waist when up, and two inches lower when it's down. Usually has a large, almost oversized, pink bow. She has pink highlights that match her eyes.

Eyes: Hot pink

Favorite Color: Hot pink

Style: Good girly-girl

Talent: Problem Solving\Singing(Secret)

Best Friends: Kaoru (Buttercup), and Miyako (Bubbles)

Enemies: Rachelle and Brick

_Rolling Bubbles\Miyako:_

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 4

Hair: Blonde hair that reaches waist when down. Her bangs cover her right eyebrow. She usually wears a blue headband.

Eyes: Light blue

Favorite color: Baby blue

Style: Major girly-girl

Talent: Artist

Best Friends: Kaoru (Buttercup), and Momoko (Blossom)

Enemies: Rachelle and Boomer

_Ken:_

Age: 15

Height: 5ft 6

Hair: Black hair that's always combed back

Eyes: Coal black

Favorite color: White

Style: Good boy

Talent: Science

Best Friend: Colton

Enemy: Um, should Ken have enemies?

_Butch:_

Age: 18

Height: 6ft 7

Hair: Spiked and black

Eyes: Emerald green

Favorite Color: Green

Style: Bad-boy

Talent: Drums

Best Friends: Brick and Boomer

Enemy: Kaoru (Buttercup)

_Brick:_

Age: 18

Height: 6ft 5

Hair: Orange messy, yet attractive, hair, always has red cap on.

Eyes: Brick red

Favorite Color: Red

Style: Bad-boy

Talent: Guitar

Best Friends: Butch and Boomer

Enemy: Momoko (Blossom)

_Boomer:_

Age: 17

Height: 6ft 2

Hair: Shaggy blonde hair that covers both eyebrows.

Eyes: Blue

Favorite Color: Sky blue

Style: Cool

Talent: Singing

Best Friends: Butch and Brick

Enemy: Miyako (Bubbles)

_Casey\Ink May: (Based on QuillWork)_

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 3

Hair: Super curly, dark blonde hair that reaches waist.

Eyes: Hazel

Favorite Color: Royal purple

Style: Good-girl

Talent: Writing

Best Friends: Lilly and Raelynn

Enemy: Rachelle

_Raelynn\Tamed Light: (Based on SunRay)_

Age: 15

Height: 5ft 2

Hair: Dark brown hair that reaches mid-back, has yellow streak (dyed). Bangs cover left eye.

Eyes: Purple

Favorite Color: Purple

Style: Tomboy

Talent: Astronomy

Best Friends: Lilly and Casey

Enemy: Rachelle

_Lilly\Pink Sapling: (Based on PoppiLay)_

Age: 15

Height: 5ft 1

Hair: Light-blonde hair that reaches waist when down.

Eyes: Icy blue

Favorite Color: Soft pink

Style: Girly

Talent: Botany

Best Friends: Raelynn, Casey, and Colton

Enemy: Rachelle

_Rachelle\Pitch Perfect: (Based on Majesty)_

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 10

Hair: Bleach blond with lavendar highlights. Reaches butt.

Eyes: Dark blue

Favorite Color: Electric blue

Style: Mean girly-girl

Talent: Singing

Best Friend: Colton

Enemies: Kaoru (Buttercup), Raelynn, Lilly, Casey, Miyako (Bubbles), and Momoko (Blossom)

_Colton\Dark Note: (Based on NightWalker)_

Age: 18

Height: 6ft 2

Hair: Green (dyed), usually messy

Eyes: Green

Favorite Color: Green

Style: Cool

Talent: Music

Best Friends: Rachelle and Lilly

Enemy: Brick

Casey: Finally. That took fifteen minutes. I'm depressed. L? ﾟﾘﾓ? ﾟﾘﾓ? ﾟﾘﾓ? ﾟﾘﾓ?

_Momoko's p.o.v._

I ran as fast as I could, but came to a dead end. I quickly turned around, now in front of me was a tall robot. Blue fire was blasting out of its jet, it shot a laser towards me. The world went into slow motion. I jumped up, dodging all the bullets. The lasers stopped. I quickly attacked it, the robot fell to the ground. "That was _so _easy." I complained to myself, nobody else was around to complain to. I looked for somewhere to go. Something spotted my eye. Above my head, about on the third story of the building, was a burnt deck. I sighed in disbelief. _How can I possibly get up there._ I thought about it for a few minutes, and then I remembered. _How could I not remember, it's so simple! _I dug through the pink satchel on my shoulder, and finally found what I was looking for. "Long time, old friend." I mumbled as I brushed the dust off my old yo-yo. I smiled at my memories. _Ok, let's hope this old thing still works. _I shot the yo-yo up, and it wrapped around the railing of the deck. _Ok, one, two, three._ The yo-yo pulled me up, and onto the deck.

"Yes!" I exclaimed to myself. I walked to the door, or, what was left of it. Most everything was burnt and ruined. _How will I ever find anything in here? _I sighed and walked over the remains of the door. The small studio apartment was a wreck. The only place I thought of looking was in the dresser, which was located in the corner right next to the mattress. I walked calmly through the ash and cinder over the cherry wood dresser, that's what I think it was, at least. It was the only thing that wasn't _completely_ burnt. I frantically searched through the drawers until I found it. A smile spread across my face on I wrapped my hand around the small pink and white chip. I smiled as I slipped the chip into my compact.

I was teleported to the lab. The professor and Ken, or as I can him, Little Ken were standing at a computer. The professor looked like he was fixing some virus, and Ken was grading my trial. "Hello, Little Ken!" he jumped as I grabbed his shoulders. "Oh, um, hey Momo. Great job on your trial, perfect score. You know, you could come and help us here in the lab." He laughed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "No thanks. I mean, that'd be great, but I belong in my classes at LakeView. The reason I moved from my home in Japan is because I want to be a hero. I came to be trained to be all that I can be. I can't do that here in the lab, you can, but I can't." He nodded and handed me a piece of paper. On it was stamped '100%'. I smiled and waved as the elevator door slid open. The elevator music was boring and dull, but the elevator itself was colorful and bright. **Ding! **The elevator reached ground level. I walked out and the halls were super crowded. _Studying time, got to love Saturdays. _I walked down the hall, my eyes searched for Kaoru and Miyako. But instead of finding them, I seen something horrible.

_Kaoru's p.o.v._

I walked down the crowded halls beside Miya. She was talking about fashion or something. Now don't get me wrong, Miya's awesome, but I just don't like fashion. Anyways, we were walking, and we hear Momo screaming our names. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, what's up?" I grabbed her shoulders and held her still. "I saw… Rachelle… and… Raelynn… Rachelle, she… she was… and…" she was breathing heavily, and skipped a few words. "Wait, was Rachelle being mean to Raelynn again?" Miyako jumped in between us and into Momo's face. Momo stood panting, and nodded her head. "What? I _thought_ I taught her not to mess with Rae again." I pushed through the crowd until I found the scene.

Rachelle stood over Raelynn, whose back was pushed against the lockers. "Hey!" My fists clenched, and my heart pounded. Rachelle's head turned quickly towards me. "Oh, hi, sports loser!" she looked away from Raelynn, and stood straight. "I _told _you _not_ to mess with her again! Now _back. Off._" I grinded my teeth together, and she gave me a small laugh. "_I _can do _anything_ that _I_ want to. So, Kaoru, _you_ should back off." By now just about everybody was staring at us. "I said _stop._ Now you can either listen, or I can ruin your pretty little face. _Again._" I raised my fist. "Oh, so it's a fight you want? Well, get prepared, hammer girl. Because this time, I will be ready. And you won't be. See you at eight, behind the school. Come on girls." She flipped her hair and walked away with her clique. "Wouldn't miss it for world." I said calmly, even though I'm actually raging inside. Miya ran to Raelynn's side. "Are you ok, did she hurt you?" Miyako looked Raelynn in the eyes as if she was searching for signs of pain. Raelynn shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks to you guys. Thanks, especially you, Kaoru." She looked up at me with a small smile.

**_6:30_**

There's a loud banging on the door. "Let me in, K! I need to talk to you about this fight." Casey's voice traveled through the locked door. I groaned as I got off my bed. "K! Come on!" I walked to the door and stopped at it. "I'll only let you in one condition. You don't wake me up at four tomorrow." I talked straight into the door. I heard her release a groan. "But- whatever. Just let me in." I opened the door and she stomped in, her purple heels clicked against the hard-wood portion of my room. I closed the door behind her. "What were you thinking? You already fought her last week, do you have to again?" she stopped at the green shag carpet and turned back so she was facing me. "She obviously didn't learn her lesson, she was still bullying Raelynn." I said irritated. "So, that doesn't mean you have to-" she was cut off when my door burst open. _I knew I should have locked it._ Lily came in jumping up and down. "K, oh my gosh! Thank you so much for saving my best friend!" she wrapped her arms around me. I took a deep breath, and patted her back. "Okay." I murmured and gently pushed her off. A few seconds later, Raelynn walked in. Her hands were shoved in the pockets of her bright purple hoodie. And she wore her hood over her head, making her dark hair seem even darker. "Hey." She said tonelessly.

**_6:45_**

The music on my laptop blasts and vibrates the room. "Eek! I love this song!" Lilly stood up and started singing.

**_Chorus_**

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_And baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

**_Verse 1_**

_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm that bold_

_And I don't think this world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_Couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_(Chorus x2)_

**_Verse 2_**

_I feel this love,_

_and I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is our four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm that bold_

_And I don't think this world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_Couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly_

_(Chorus x2)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

**_Bridge_**_(x4)_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I've learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_(Chorus x2)_

_(Bridge x4)_

_[A\N: Continue the song.]_

Lilly stopped singing and stood still, awkwardly I should add. Everybody in the room looked at her, also awkwardly. We stood there until Raelynn started clapping. "Woo-hoo! Lilly's a star!" she ran over to her. Everyone, including Lilly and Raelynn, burst out laughing. Laughter filled the room until Momo ran into my dorm. "When is the fight, is it at seven? If it is, then I can be there." She got in my face and looked at me. "Momo! Of course it's at seven, you were there when Rachelle said it." Miya skipped into my dorm. _Why does everybody want to be in my room._

**_6:50_**

I tied my hair in a tight ponytail. "Let's go." I turned swiftly and walked out. We reached the fight-spot. Rachelle was already there, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. "I thought you weren't going to make it. Oh, and look at that, you brought your little group of losers." Her clique, or as I call them, her two slaves stood on both sides of her.

**_6:55_**

"Let's just start this thing. BUTTERCUP!" I triggered my transformation. "PITCH PERFECT!" she transformed into her lavender and electric blue outfit. "SWING SONIC!" I swung my hammer. "DISCO SHELL!" I blue sphere appeared around her. I hesitated, and she made the most of it. "STEREO CRASH!" Red sound waves hurled towards me, knocking me to the ground and making me vulnerable. "DISCO BALL!" A large purple orb flew right in my direction. _I'm over, she's won. _A girl with dark brown hair jumped in front of me. "SHINING MIRROR!" The purple orb slammed into a yellow wall, and reversed its direction. Rachelle tumbled to the ground. The girl turned around and showed her face. _Raelynn._ I opened my mouth to speak, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Rachelle get to her feet. I quickly stood up. "INFINATE ECHO!" her voice echoed and sound waves ran towards me. _Sh*t, she's furious. _"SHIELD OF FORCE!" a dark green wall appeared in front of me. But the Infinite Echoes kept coming, and my shield was getting weak. "SUN SHIELD!" Raelynn combined her shield with mine, causing it to become a light-green color. "INK MAY!" Casey transformed into her royal purple and black outfit. "INK BLAST!" a large black blob flew at Rachelle, she fell to the ground. We let down or converged shield. "BUTTERCUP FINISH!" I slammed my hammer into the concrete.

Casey: Yippee! Done!

Raelynn: Thanks for reading, bye!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own the characters (Except for my own characters, of course)._


	2. Meeting the Guy

Casey: Ok, let's just do this. No big intro today. Thanks for reading.

_Kaoru's p.o.v._

I wake up to a loud knocking. I groan as I look at the time. _6:30. _"Who is it?" I call, even though I'm positive I know who it is. "_Mojo Jojo. _Seriously, K, you know it's me. Just let me in." Casey's voice sounded pretty irritated. "Just a minute." I pulled the green sheets off my body, and stepped onto my green carpet. I opened the door, my expression showed Casey I wasn't too happy to see her. She ignored my expression and walked straight in. _Come in? _She looked me up and down. "You're a mess." _At least she's honest. _"I bet Rachelle looked worse after that fight." I scoffed. Casey once again ignored me and walked to my closet. "Why are you in my closet?" I followed behind her. "Because I'm a creative pineapple." She looked through my clothes, most of them were green. No surprise there. _I don't want her picking my clothes, she's too girly. _She herself was wearing a lavender top, white skinny jeans, and white flats. She had a white bangle, and a white choke necklace. She also wore a small purple bow in her hair. Casey handed me a pile of green clothing and pointed to my closet. I moaned, but did it anyways. I came out in the most ridiculous outfit. I had gradient green tights, a light green tank top, green flats, which I don't even remember getting, an emerald green sweater, and an emerald scarf. "Looks good." She seemed pleased with herself. "No, not really." I looked in my body mirror. "Yes it does! What would you do with it?" Changed into black shorts, and my favorite lime-green sneakers. I tugged on the emerald scarf, pulling it off. Then I switched the emerald sweater for a forest-green hoodie. "Much better."

Casey walked with me to my first period, just to make sure I didn't skip. But after she turned the corner, I went back outside. I sat on a bench in the courtyard. I plugged in my ear buds. When the bell rang, all the students rushed to class. Except one. He sat on the bench across the courtyard, wearing all green. The shade from the building behind him gave him a villainous glow. He sat silently and stared at me. I slowly took out my ear buds. Then I stood and walked towards him. "What are you looking at?" I continued to walk closer. "A Powerpuff, and just the one I'm looking for." I stopped in my tracks. "What do you mean _looking for_?" I repeated his words. "_I mean_ I've been looking for the one they call Buttercup." This time he stood, showing his true height. Details of him ran through my mind, something I learned in my strategy class. _Age, 18. Height, 6ft 7. His muscles show he likes to- wait, that can't be right. _I prepared to transform, but I couldn't. _I've never hesitated like this before. _He laughed at my weakness. He stepped forward as I stepped backwards. He backed me into the bench I was in before. _Come on, Kaoru, transform. _He leaned in closer to me, and pit his lips next to my ear. He whispered something to me. Then slowly backed away. He disappeared into the shadows. "Um, K. Mr. Carney asked me to come and get you." Raelynn's voice startled me. "Yeah, okay. I'm coming." I sighed. _Who was he?_

**_After School_**

My eyes searched the crowded halls for him. "What's wrong, K. You seem tense." Momoko's words seemed distant. "I'm fine. Just, looking." I looked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. We reached outside, and that's when Momo jumped in front of me. "Okay, is it a guy? What's his name?" _It's obviously not like that, is it? _"It's not a guy, well it is. But not like that!" I gently pushed past her and walked towards the dorm house. "Sure it isn't." she ran and caught up to me. "No, it isn't. Now leave me alone." I scolded her. "Fine, gosh. I'll see you later." She went unlocked her own dorm. I sighed with relieve that she was done talking about it. I walked to my door, and slid the key in. I turned the key, and opened the door.

Casey: Ok, I'm sorry it was super short. I really do apologize, but at least it's there, right? Thanks for reading, bye!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own the PPGZ or Butch_


	3. Uninvited Guests

Casey: Hey-yo!

Lilly: There are a few people who contacted us on FanFiction, so you know who you are.

Raelynn: We were going to give you guys shout-outs, but then we realized that some of you might rather not be mentioned.

Casey: Let's just do this. 6741 Black Powerpuff has been going _crazy_ giving me ideas. So, thanks for that!

_Kaoru's p.o.v._

I turned the key and opened the door. I froze when I saw something, some_one, _on my bed, wearing my ear buds. I recognized him as the guy I had seen in the courtyard before. "You've got some _crappy_ music, girl." He threw my MP3 Player off and onto my pillow. I closed the door behind me. "What are you doing I my room?" I walked over to him. "Well, you see, I need a place to stay. And you're the only person I know in this dump." He sat up and looked at me. I pushed my hands together and sighed deeply. _Relax, K, relax. _"I don't even know you." I just wanted to punch him in the face, but I continued to tell myself to relax. "Yeah, but, I still know you. In fact, I know _everything_ about you." _Stalker. _He stood, in the lighting he didn't look evil anymore. He actually looked sort of… _handsome._

_Momoko's p.o.v._

I walked into my dorm. _Why was she so upset? _I was so lost in my thought, I almost didn't even notice the guy looking through my clothes. But once I did, I screamed at the top of my lungs. He instantly ran to me and covered my mouth with his hand. "Hey, don't scream like that. Got it?" he pushed his hand harder onto my mouth. I nodded my head, but he didn't move his hand. So, _in self-defense, _I bit his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away. "Gross! Oh my… oh, great, now there's saliva on my hand. That's disgusting!" he groaned and lifted his hand to show me. We stood silently for a minute or two. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I finally shouted. "I told you not to yell like that, don't you listen?" He rubbed his temples. "I have the right to yell, there is a stranger in my dorm!" I stomped my foot. "I'm not a stranger if you know my name!" He shook me by the shoulders. I pushed him away with a grunt. "I don't know your name." I yelled some more. "Yes, you do. I'm Brick. Remember?" He looked at me closely, as if I were some sort of idiot. _Brick, huh._ "Remember what, you idiot? Oh, and you never answered my questions." He threw himself onto my bed. "Congratulations, I'm your new roommate. Oh, and not all guys are perverts. Just so you know." He said while fluffing my pillow. "I don't _want_ a roommate." I said with my arms crossed. "Too bad, sister. Cause here I am. You're just lucky you didn't get stuck with my pervert brother, Butch." He laid back and put his hands on his neck. "_Your brother_ is a pervert, you were just looking through my underwear drawer, now I have to throw them all away. Thanks a lot." I held my arms crossed. "I was _not_ looking through your underwear drawer, I was looking through your sock drawer. You should be more organized, those don't match." He pulled a pair of _my_ socks from his back pocket and tossed it to me. _So what if they don't match. Bright purple and brown still go together, right? _"Ok, now that is just plain creepy." I placed the socks on my desk. "Thanks." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Miyako's p.o.v._

I walked in my dorm. "Hi!" I called to the blonde guy sitting at my desk. He looked from my sketchbook that he was holding. "Hey, I'm Boomer. Nice sketches, I like the Eifel Tower one the most." He flipped the pages, and then turned it around so it was facing me. _January 16, 2010. _"Yeah, I like that one too. But _my_ favorite is the one with the fluffy clouds." I took my sketchbook from his hands and went to my favorite sketch. "Yeah, that one is pretty cool, but I still like the Eifel Tower better." He stood up from my blue chair. "Really? Because I think- hey! Wait a minute, I don't know you!" I threw my sketchbook back on the teal desk. "Well, you will soon. Like I said, I'm Boomer. I'm a seventeen year old singer. I also love pizza. And blue." He looked at me nervously, he knew I could kick his butt. "Oh, ok. I guess. But why are you in my room?" I took a step closer to him. "I kind of needed to stay here for a while." He laughed. "Why, are you homeless?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Can I please sleep here, just on the floor? Please." He asked politely. "I guess you can." I sighed.

_Casey's p.o.v._

(A\N: My friend convinced me to make counterparts for _my_ characters. That means more OC's, which isn't super good. I might just give Casey a counterpart, at least for now.) I walk out back, where it's clear and empty. I casually sit on the green grass and pull a metallic silver-colored notebook from my bright blue bag. My blue pen glided smoothly on the paper as I started a short story about a female dragon-tamer, but I had a horrible case of writer's block. As I was thinking about what I could do, there was an extremely loud noise coming from behind me. My pen slips from my hand, leaving a blue streak on my paper, and landed in my lap. I ignore this, and quickly turn around. Behind me was a guy who stood tall in the trees.

_?:_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5ft 5_

_Hair: Short brown hair, decently neat_

_Eyes: Dark brown_

_Favorite Color: Dark blue_

_Style: No particular style_

I took a breath and reached for my belt, but it wasn't where it usually was. _Oh no, this is not good. _I wasn't able to transform, thus leaving me helpless. He walked towards me. "Hey there, good girl." The strange man said with a smirk. He lifted his hand to attack me, but was blasted with a fire-ball. I looked up. In the sky was another unknown person, this one was a girl. The boy fell to the floor, he seemed unconscious. The girl floated down until her feet touched the ground. "Hi, I'm Blaze. What's your name?" she held out her hand. "Casey." I said hesitantly. I wondered whether or not I should trust this girl, but shook her hand anyways.

_Burning Blaze:_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5ft 11_

_Hair: Chestnut brown with blonde highlights._

_Eyes: Dark brown_

_Favorite Color: Hot pink_

_Style: Casual_

She looked at me for a second. "Okay, so I'll just take _him._" She pointed to the guy on the ground, and then walker to his side. The girl, now known as Blaze, grabbed onto his wrist and tried to pull him up. "Ooh, heavy." She laughed, looking at me. I let out a phony laugh in reply. She finally lifted him up, and flew away. _That was weird. Oh my gosh, that's it! _I picked my notebook and pen and started writing my story. _Blaze the Dragon Tamer._

Casey: Kk, that's that. Thank you so much 6741 Black Powerpuff, also known as _Blaze_, for letting me use your character! I don't own Blaze, if you want to see where she comes from, go ahead and read her stories. I highly suggest it. :)

Raelynn: Cool, I think that was decent.

Casey: I also made Blaze give Casey an idea for a story because that's something that she does for me all the time. It was actually her idea to have her as a guest in my story, so that's cool.

_****__Disclaimer:__ I don't own the PPGZ, RRBZ, or Blaze. Blaze belongs to my good friend, of whom I got permission from, 6741 Black Powerpuff._


End file.
